


Bowsette vs. Waria

by rascalnikova



Category: Mario Superstar Baseball (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bathrooms, Cousin Incest, Farting, Fetish, Fight Sex, Fights, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Play Fighting, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rascalnikova/pseuds/rascalnikova
Summary: In honor of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, a battle between Peach and Daisy is held to decide the best mirror fighter.  Both feel quite unconventional powers coursing through them... and down their legs.





	Bowsette vs. Waria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waria vs Bowsette at the Super Smash Bash: Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462416) by Love-from-Luna-Lace. 



> Imported from my DeviantArt

With Galeem defeated, the festivities could begin: the Super Smash Bash, a gladiatorial celebration of characters from all across the Nintendo Universe, to place their bets and watch battles, and to discuss the differences in style between who the humans from the Milky Way call "echo fighters." The ultimate point of contention is between Peach and newcomer Daisy, in how differently or more likely similarly they will fight. As a newcomer, Daisy is a little bit jealous of Peach being an established character and it having taken this long to become a part of the roster besides an alternate outfit, while Peach is a little jealous of Daisy because she has that newcomer's hype and practically stole her fighting style. 

Peach, however, has been jealous for quite some time, but of Bowsette instead of Daisy. Upon the announcement of Super Smash Bash, Peach was happy to see that Bowser was not allowed to dress, or as the barbaric humans put it, "alternate skin" as Bowsette. But Peach never received any royalties, and given that she is royalty of the Mushroom Kingdom, not Sarasaland which no one has ever heard of like Daisy is, she thinks it is deserved. Peach is not about to let Daisy steal her style, too. 

Still, Daisy wanted to make herself known as more than just a different Peach. So just as Peach devised a plan to steal Bowser's powers, just like he did to her, Daisy got to thinking about another powerful, evil character to sap from. 

So Daisy snuck off to Wario's Castle before both made their appearances, or as the barbaric humans called it, were "unlocked." 

Wario sat upon his throne, a bitten garlic clove in his hand, and obviously in his mouth when he perked up in surprise and washed it down with cherry soda as Daisy walked in, clad in clothes more suited for her new, tomboyish fighting style. She wore her orange and teal athletic outfit of running shoes, skin-tight compression shorts, and a tube top. Wario ogled her up and down as she walked with a confident, swaying gait towards him. Daisy may be shorter, but the extra weight definitely went to her hips. Peach may have the fancy brassieres to exaggerate her bust, but Daisy is proud of her bubble butt that she gained from all of her idle time and thus her extra feasts in no-one-has-ever-heard-of Sarasaland. 

"Daisy!" Wario yelled in his thick accent with even thicker breath, "Welcome to Wario Castle!" he added before he put a quarter slice of Swiss cheese in his mouth and laughed boisterously. 

"Oh, hello," Daisy responded smugly, wiping a fleck of chewed food off of her cheek and shuddering, not even at his actions—chewing and talking, she'd been there before, and called out on it by Peach numerous times—but at his implied sexual advances. For Daisy at a royal feast, the tomboy label doesn't cut it nearly as much as she cuts the cheese. "I came by to wish you good luck in the Bash today." 

"Thank you!" Wario shouted. "Here, have some garlic!" 

"Oh, are you sure you won't need it for your special move today? I think all of us would like to see if it's stronger than last time," Daisy insisted, referring to his Wario Waft. 

"Oh, you underestimate me," Wario chuckled. "Here, take it!" 

At Wario's insistence, Daisy's eyes widened and she bit her lip as the idea lit up on her face. "Oh, if you insist!" 

Daisy took the garlic with a dainty, luckily gloved hand and chomped, lulling Wario into a false sense of security. "Mind if I take a seat? Who knows how long I'll be here if you keep this up?" Daisy moaned, smiling at him, and nodding towards his bulge. Wario reeled back in his chair, stunned as even he understood the innuendo, and he stuttered as Daisy walked seductively up the steps, turned around, arched her back, and landed her tush right onto Wario's lap. 

"Wah?" 

"Wah, what?" Daisy consoled, rubbing her hand on his thigh. On the outside, she managed to use her diplomacy as a front, but on the inside, a fire was burning in her, especially in her tummy. "May I have another?" Daisy asked politely, looking back at him and fluttering her eyelashes. She reached forward and quickly shoved another into her mouth, chewing loudly and gradually losing her mock ladylike etiquette and seductive demeanor. With it, Wario became more comfortable and his legs less stiff, more comfortable for Daisy to sit on, as if he did not know what was about to transpire.

"Oh, ahh... how about some cheese?" Wario asked awkwardly. 

At that, Daisy relaxed and rolled her eyes as a devilish smile spread across her face. She hid it as she tried to stifle laughter: "Oh, sure, but those pieces are far too big for my mouth," she insinuated. "I bet my mouth is perfect for you, though," she sneered, and then completely changing her demeanor, looked into his face and whispered, "Let me cut a piece of the cheese first." 

Daisy leaned forward, put her hands on Wario's knees, and lifted her back and her tush up to Wario's chin. Then, she let loose.

BBbrrroorrllt-BRapttck!

"Oh, that sounded juicy," Daisy sighed, shivering, and with it shaking her tush, pushing it deeper and deeper onto Wario's nose. Wario, stunned, tried to get up from underneath her, but Daisy was not going to let that happen. She kissed him on a stubbly cheek, stuck out her tongue - if only to make sure Wario's gross germs didn't touch the inside of her mouth - then unbuttoned his overalls, and started to slide her hand down his belly and into his crotch. "That was an accident... I apologize," Daisy reassured him, hushing him with an extended index finger on his lips. "Think of it as a joke. I tried to speak your language, and... if you can't beat that, you might not even bother doing your special move." The truth is, before this meeting, she had a huge feast, so the garlic was just a catalyst of the Birabuto beans and turnips. Way before that, she had loads of practice by messing with Peach—and sometimes, they did cause messes—at meetings between their two kingdoms. "Besides, I only said a piece of cheese, so there must be more, right?" Daisy asked, plopping back onto his lap and shrugging. 

"But you said it was an accident! That you didn't mean to!"

"Yes, I did say it was an accident, but I did not say I didn't mean to." Daisy took his hand gently and placed it lovingly on her own lower back. "Check inside to see what I mean by... an accident," she snickered. 

Wario did so, and was greeted by a glossy brown streak on her shorts that she evidently wore commando. He lurched his hand back, and the waistband cracked satisfyingly against her tailbone. 

"See?" Daisy teased, smiling evilly into his face. "It was an accident." 

Wario tried to get up again, so Daisy figured it was time to test one of her established special moves, the "side special," the "Peach Bomber." She jumped forward, quickly realized she was not wearing her dress, and since she needed to float to pull it off, figured she would have to make it work somehow: 

BUU-AAAARRBPP! 

She belched, and the mid-air momentum drew her back to hit Wario's face with her bombacious butt.

"Hi-yah!" And as she hit him, a cartoonish flower effect appeared, but it quickly wilted as she, before she landed, in order to stay afloat on the dismount, let one more rip: 

Bbbbllltttt-vvvffrrttrrFFRTCRSH 

"Ohh... oops." Daisy opened her eyes after the 8-second fart, and found herself floating level to where his face used to be, Wario now running along with his body out the door towards fresh air. 

"Waaaahhh!!" 

Daisy looked down: her gas, which looked a lot like Toon Link's swirling bomb effect, but green with intermingled glossier brown, rippled across the floor and let her levitate atop the plume, with her plump ass pointed down. She tried to lift her ass up, but it seemed to be weighted down, so she, without hesitation, shoved both of her hands into the seat of her pants— "ooh!" she cried immediately, squished her hands into the mess, sniffed her hands with matted brown chunks on it, and sighed in proud relief. She wiped her muddy hands on the seat of her pants and then wrinkled her face, wriggled her tush back and forth until the turd plopped out of shorts and disappeared into the fog. Because of that, she floated out of the dense cloud that carried her, and then started to slowly float down until her tennis shoes hit the floor. Loving her scent, she didn't want to leave, but had to, because Wario was out for who knows how long. Behind the throne were two saloon doors, and she quickly ran inside, and found it immediately, in the glass on the highest pedestal: the Wario Super Crown, just like the first model but purple on top instead of pink, and with the W atop the crown accentuated in beveled gold. She kicked the glass box, triggered the alarms, grabbed the crown, and bolted at top speed out the door.

Back at the entrance to the castle, she found Wario charging her. She decided, then, to give another special move of hers a spin. So she turned around, brandished her butt, and a blue toad was summoned in front of her from a brown-brick block that made up the floor, to signal her counter move. Wario slid and hit the toad, but Daisy held it's head to stay its spores, and instead: 

Ppphh-fffsss!! 

Similarly, a yellow cloud erupted from in front of Toad, but Toad looked back confused: it was her own gas instead. At that, Wario flew back and crashed against the wall, and Daisy ran out, took her parasol, and flew on the heavy winds of the Shivering Mountains in Warioworld, on her way back to Sarasaland.

So, Daisy looked around her as she landed in her Muda Kingdom, and realized that she escaped. She laughed and hugged Blue Toad before she tried the crown on—

The transformation was immediate. Her bum grew even larger in size, and so did her bust, but the crown seemed to recognize those as the fat deposits to accentuate to match Wario's size, and so she got to keep her hourglass figure. "Thicc!" Waria cheered. "I mean, sick!" It would take her a while to get used to speaking well with all this power coursing through her. She fondled her ass with one hand and her breasts at the other, and looked down at her garments: 

Instead of the classic overalls or even the denim jacket looks of Wario, the crown seemed to think it most fitting for her to wear a Wario-Man style jumpsuit, her classic yellow and orange with wilted daisies intermingled with the garlic repeat pattern, with the material of pajamas, and a cape just above the top of her tush. It certainly was ugly, but she took the crown's acknowledgment of her fart abilities as a compliment. Though she would need to get used to walking in these jester's shoes. 

In any case, now she was ready to prove that she was no mere echo fighter tonight in her fight against Peach. She had an all new down special, but she didn't need to pluck turnips, nor garlic to use it. 

Daisy checked one more thing before she headed out to the Super Smash Bash. The onesie came with a buttoned square over her tushie, just like most onesies have to allow the person that wears it to use the restroom. Daisy unbuttoned hers and checked it, then sniffed it: nothing. 

With that, Daisy smiled: the crown expected her to restore her filth. Happily, she would oblige. "Come on, Toad," she said, "let's go find Luigi." 

Meanwhile, in Peach's Castle, Mario is glad he became a plumber instead of a carpenter. 

"Mario, it's clogged again," Peach stuttered, a blush rushing across her cheeks, and something darker gushing down her other set of cheeks, bare underneath the pink-for-now dress which folded on top of her ass cheeks, unleashed in all its glory from her layers upon layers of tight Victorian garments.

"What, how?" Mario cried, in a similar cadence and inflection to his 'wahoo.'

"Oh, I think... I think the cake that Daisy made me for the Bash was... hnnrck—

BbBbbBRAPT! 

Uch... laced!" Peach cried, watching the laces on the bottom of her dress sop brown as bubbles kept popping from the mudslide that is now her crack. "With laxatives!" Peach added, making sure she was understood. Peach and Mario had an inside joke that the former was often bashful about, that Peach was named after the shape of her humble but perfectly shaped butt, but now if it was a fruit, it smelled rotten, and started to intoxicate, then nauseate, Mario. 

Mario sorted out the toilet obediently as Peach stood on a tarp he set out for her, her ass and thighs dripping glossy brown by the time she was ready when the drips subsided. As she felt her tummy calm down, she walked over to her throne room and picked up her Super Crown, a replica the Toads made her to tide her over before Mario got his hands on Bowser's true crown that transformed him into Bowsette. So she figured it did not have any magic, but she wore it on her sulk back to the toilet bowl as she heard it gurgle and whine as it flushed. 

Peach plopped back onto it, and proceeded to paint the bowl brown again, after she painted the toilet seat brown by merely sitting on it, not even shitting on it until then, hoping that she would be over the sickness in time for the Super Smash Bash, in order to pay Daisy back for this ridiculous prank. 

Then she got an idea. Rosalina was in town again, and she owed Peach a favor ever since how unfair her fighting style was at the last Super Smash Bash. Peach would get Rosalina to imbue the crown with magic, and then she could show Daisy who's boss! And then, onto Bowser! And then, there is no one her Kingdom would spare! 

PPpprtrrrCK-GSHshhjggck-CHK!

"Oooh..." Peach whined, grabbing her tummy. Still, when she looked back up, she smiled at Mario in a mischievous way, and Mario only looked back with confusion before he retreated and closed the door behind him. 

"Welcome to the Super Smash Bash!" the announcer eventually regaled to the people late to the opener of Super Macho Man Stadium between Little Mac, Ken, and Inceneroar, the patrons of the stage. "For those of you just walking in now, don't fret, because you all won't miss the battle between old-timer Peach - 

"Hey!" Peach yelled. 

"I-I mean... veteran Peach... and newcomer Daisy!" 

The crowd cheered at both names, and both figured more people cheered for the other one's, to feed their jealousy.

"That's right... an intense One Stock battle... this one will go down in history, folks... so remember to save the replay afterwards!"

Daisy sat in the orange corner, curtains hung from the roof partitioning her from the spectators and the other fighter before the big reveal. Peach sat in the pink corner, the same set-up. Mario was with her in her corner, and Luigi was with Daisy. 

"First up, here is... Peach!" 

The curtains scrolled up just as Mario buttoned up the back of the black brassiere over her intense bust. Peach wore almost exactly what Bowsette wore, including the crown and even the powers, which she was anxious to display. In matte black lipstick and eyeliner, with her black princess dress tied to accentuate her figure, she sauntered up to center stage. The announcer, confused, stuttered a bit and then continued over rowdier cheers. Peach posed with her fingers out like claws, a wide fanged smile, and her knees knocked together as well as her dress hiking up her thighs to reveal her bare skin. Around her ankles and her wrists were black spiked rings like broken cuffs. 

"And her opponent... the newcomer... Daisy!" Of course, Daisy dashed out, just as Luigi finished wet-wiping her bare bum and buttoned the square patch back on. Daisy posed with one fist in the air, a false innocent smile, and she spun and waggled her clothed tush cutely with her arms in the air. Peach rolled her eyes at Daisy, always the attention seeker ever since being the outfield of the Peach Monarchs in the Mario Baseball League. Both fed off of the cries from the humans, and felt their inhibitions and their etiquette fade away. These two were ready to fight dirty.


End file.
